A Lullaby
by REDVELVET5
Summary: On her birthday, everything turned upside down. As she was getting bigger and bigger, she couldn't hide it, even though they knew her secret. Through the stages, till the very end. He will be there for her. Because...she is the whole package.
1. A Birthday Surprise

**Here, as REDMW555, over there, REDPOET123 (The Dreamer)****. **

**I know I owe you Chapter 3… or 4, sorry I forgot, of the story 'My, Oh Gracie!' which probably some people forgot, lol. I know I did. But to tell you the truth, I've been busy writing suite life stories from Disney channel, which I enjoy watching only because my favorite actress from Passions (A Soap Opera) Erin Cardillo (Playing Emma Tutweiller). I fell in love with the Marion and Emma couple, like I did with C.C and Niles. So yeah, but I will stick with both, and also, I'm working on a crossover ok many crossover stories, that includes both of my favs. So here we go…**

**Inspired By: The Show, Sixteen and Pregnant. Although, not the sixteen part. HEHE!**

It was her birthday. C.C Babcock was 34, and she didn't like it one bit, especially when the nosy butler kept asking what her real age was. But this birthday was different. It was a one night stand that changed her life, especially when it was unprotected. No she didn't gain any disease, but even that, C.C wished she had. Instead, she ended up pregnant. Already two weeks, at least that's what the doctor told her. She closed the door behind her, as she was walking out of the clinic.

As she walked to the parking lot, she thought about the father. Who is the Father? She thought long and hard. The cold wind hit her cheeks, as she was unlocking the door of her car, with a single tear coming down her face. The only memory of the day was the booze running down her throat over and over, a boring Saturday that's all she knew. She was too drunk to remember what happened. As she drove to her apartment, to change before work, she couldn't stop thinking.

'_What will they think of me?'_ They, as in the Sheffields. Her eyes grew larger, at the thought of Niles. What will he say? What will he think? '_Well, Babcock, who knocked you up, I thought you passed menopause by now?'_ What about Nanny Fine? '_Jeez Ms. Babcock, are ya really? Can I be the Godmotha? Oh please!'_

The thought of it all that just made her want to vomit. Then all of a sudden, she had a flash back. Dark hair. Green eyes. Or was it hazel? No green. Very handsome, but couldn't remember his name. He probably never gave her his name. Remembered, how they both agreed to never give out their names, and will just be a one night stand, and only a one night stand.

Then a second thought. Abortion?

'_Oh don't be stupid, I don't want a vacuum inside me just too practically take a living thing out of me!'_

"Damn it!" she screamed.

An hour later, she went straight to the mansion. And promised herself she wouldn't tell anybody about her pregnancy. Yeah she'll get bigger, but when that time comes…well, she decided to let future C.C handle that. For now, it was a secret. Right when she came out of her car, she felt heavy around her stomach, now that she thought of it. Since she realized she was pregnant, she felt like she was carrying a small break inside her stomach. Realizing, makes her think, and thinking, makes her feel. As if it opened her eyes.

She walked slowly to the Mansion door, and nervously raised her hand to the doorbell to ring.

'_It's just like any other day C.C, now stop shaking like crazy,' _she thought.

Finally, she stopped, and pressed the button, a minute later, Niles opened the door. He shrugged, and then slammed the door on her face.

"Damn it Niles! Open the door!" Although, what he did made her feel a little more comfortable, she wasn't going to let him get away with it.

Niles tried not to laugh, as he opened the door, and slammed the door once more on her face.

This time C.C's face became red,

"NILES!"

With Niles still looking through the glass, of the door, he pretended to leave, but before he could, he waved his hand goodbye.

"NILES! Come back here and open the door!" She screamed.

Then ringing the doorbell several times, until, well until he opened the door. Knowing how he'll get in trouble for not getting door, he decided to open the door and finally let her in.

When he did let her in, she gave him that, 'Don't mess with me, or you'll get it for sure,'

Niles smiled innocently,

After that she ignored him, and marched straight to the office.

'_Damn that man!'_ she thought.

Though he made her feel like nothing happened, which made her feel comfortable since the news…sadly to say.

"Maxwell, I'm sorry I'm late, I had a doctors appointment,"

Maxwell, looked up from his papers, and looked up at C.C.

"Really? So what did he tell you?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

After that she started working, sat down on her green chair, and read through some scripts. Though she was tired, she kept on working, from tiredness to headaches. Through lunch time, she decided to go out and by lasagna, since that was the one thing she craved for. Then, went back to the mansion.

"Hiya, Ms. Babcock!" C.C rolled her eyes. As if her day couldn't get any worse. Well, at least this time the nanny opened the door, and not Niles. That was a good thing.

Before Fran could say anything else, C.C speed walked to the office. That way Fran won't have to tell her story about her mother's cousin's great grandmother's sister's day and other nonsense. When she didn't see Fran following, she whispered a 'yes!' to herself. And walked back to her little green couch.

It was nine-thirty, and C.C was already starting to fall asleep. To wake up, she decided to go to the kitchen, and mess around with the butler, after all, she did tell him she was going to get him back.

C.C thought for a while, trying to think of a way to get him for that little trick he did to her.

Then, after a minute, she smiled to herself, and finally came up with an idea. She got up from her chair, got out of the office, and went straight to the kitchen to find the butler.

When she saw him, she smiled evilly, as he was cleaning up the kitchen.

First she went to the refrigerator, and spotted what she wanted. Hmm, cake. As she grabbed a slice, she walked towards, him, tapped on his shoulder, and as he turned around. Smack! The cake was on his face.

**Well hello again, hope you liked it. Sorry it's short, but I promise Chapter 2 will come. If I have at least 3 reviews (fingers crossed). So anyway, during my time writing this story, I will have a Christmas story, a crossover actually, and I hope you take the time to read it. **

**Merry Christmas**

**-REDMW555 (The Dreamer) **


	2. The Start

**Here, as REDMW555, over there, REDPOET123 (The Dreamer)****. **

**Well, thanks to my three reviews, I am now happy to write the next chapter. I would like to thank CCandNiles4ever, ladybrin and ME (who said more, more, more, so here you go), thanks for the reviews. **

**Inspired by: The movie, 'The Back-Up Plan' **

C.C. was laughing so hard. Niles had cake on his face, and as he stood there, watching her laugh like a maniac, he finally said,

"You know, just because it's your birthday, doesn't mean you're going to get away with it."

And without a warning, he started chasing her, trying to get her. She screamed a bit, before running to the office, laughing, giggling. When she got there, she went in, and slammed the door in his face. Justice has been served!

"C.C, what was that for? Why did you slam the door on Niles?"

"She's evil Sir, just pure evil," Niles said, who was still in the other side of the door.

"He's the evil one Maxwell, he slammed the door in my face…twice!"

"She's a liar, sir,"

"I am not a liar! Maxwell, you know me, I wouldn't lie to you,"

"You two really need to grow up, seriously."

"But Maxwell!"

"Sir!" They both said simultaneously

"Now, Niles you should be in the kitchen making dinner, and C.C you're staying here for dinner, since today is your birthday, am I correct?"

C.C nodded.

"Work here is done, you can make yourself at home while you're waiting, but both of you stop this nonsense, no more shenanigans. Do you hear me?"

C.C nodded, and Niles shouted yes, through the other side of the door.

C.C decided to follow Niles. He waited for her there, to make her see what she had done to his face, he gave her the evil eye, and she couldn't help but smile.

"So how old are you now, 71?" He asked

"I am not 71!"

"Really? Then how old are you?"

"That is none of your business!"

"Well, I guess to me your 71,"

"I'm NOT 71!"

"Sure Ms. Babcock, sure,"

"You Butler Boy are one stubborn old man,"

"Ditto!"

"I'm hungry," She said.

The randomness of the socialite shocked Niles. With a look of _'you have got to be kidding,'_ she shrugged and walked to the refrigerator.

"You know dinner is almost ready,"

"I don't want to wait that long,"

"30 minutes is nothing,"

"Niles!"

"Fine, if you really want to spoil your dinner, go ahead,"

C.C stopped to think, and realized he was right.

"Ok,"

After waiting 30 minutes, C.C was getting impatient. Walking back and forth in the living room. Finally, dinner was ready.

As Niles was setting the table, C.C sat down on and couldn't stop feeling sick with the smell. _'Are those mushrooms. But I love mushrooms, how could I feel sick smelling mushrooms,' _she thought. _'It's probably something else.'_

"Wow, doesn't it smell delicious," Fran said, the children nodded, and Maxwell smiled. As the smell became stronger, C.C's stomach became weaker, as soon as Niles came into the room, with the food, C.C ran to the bathroom, holding her mouth with her hand, trying not to vomit on the table.

"Oh wow, is his cookin to her that _bad_?" Fran asked,

"Poor thing, she's probably sick," Maxwell said.

While they kept on talking about C.C. Niles thought about how odd this all came to be. How can she be sick that fast, since she felt and looked fine before? She was even hungry. This also seemed odd to him, because the food that she apparently got sick of was her favorite. Was.

"Niles, you must feel insulted," said Maggie.

And while all that, C.C was at the bathroom, taking out all the food she ate before all this.

'_Why does this happen to pregnant women? It doesn't even make sense!'_ she thought, after she had flushed, though still on the floor, feeling weak.

There was a knock on the door, and C.C used all her strength to pick herself up, and walk to the door to open it.

It was Niles of course, with some mints, and a cup of water. C.C mouthed a thank you to him. Noticing how weak she is he decided to help her walk to the couch, laid her down, and walked up the stairs to get her a blanket. When he did, he explained to her that Maxwell had let her stay for the night, since she was sick to her stomach, and that she didn't have to work. Even though C.C. didn't want to, he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"You're staying and you're not working tomorrow, and that's final!"

And that was that. After she fell asleep, Niles didn't feel right leaving her in the couch, so he decided to carry her to the guest room.

He went back downstairs to tell Maxwell about C.C. already sleeping in the guest room, and Maxwell just nodded.

C.C woke up around four in the morning with an empty stomach. She was also craving for something sweet and sour. When she opened the refrigerator, she decided she wanted most of the things inside, and just stuffed everything in her mouth.

Then she felt like there was somebody behind her, and of course, it was the butler, with a smirk on his face, hands crossed.

"Well, something is definitely wrong with you, stuffing yourself first, then throwing all away, and stuffing again?"

With food still in her mouth, she shrugs, until she swallowed and thought of something to tell him without giving herself away.

"You know, mushrooms really aren't my favorite."

"Really? It was last week,"

"_Shoot!"_ She thought,

"Well…for the past week I've been eating nothing but mushrooms, and I guess I grew tired of them…It happens."

Niles nodded, and walked back the stairs, but before going any deeper to the second floor, he shouted to C.C,

"There is vanilla Ice cream in the back freezer, if you're interested,"

And with that, she ran to the freezer, and grabbed the ice cream.

After all that eating, she finally went back up to her room, and fell asleep. For a long time.

It was now three O'clock in the afternoon, nobody in the house really felt like waking the ice queen, since they were all scared of her, so they let her sleep, and finally she woke up. As she looked at the clock, her eyes grew larger than ever, and hurried to get ready, still tired.

As went down the stairs, in the living room, there was the little one, and the boy watching something on television.

Both had turned when they heard a moan from the socialite, with a hand on her head.

"Hi Ms. Babcock," Gracie said,

C.C ignores the poor girl and walks to the office, which she found the grownups.

"Why didn't any of you wake me up?"

"Gee Ms. Babcock, you look tired,"

C.C groans again, and sits down on the green couch, and rest her head on the arm of the chair, and uses her arm to cover her face.

"C.C I thought I said you don't have to work today,"

"I know," she said, with her face still covered.

"Then what are you still doing here, you should be resting,"

"Maxwell, I just slept through most of the day, I think that was resting,"

"Well, go back to bed, and Niles will take you some chicken soup,"

"NO MUSHROOMS!" Said Fran

"That's why its CHICKEN soup Nanny Fine,"

"Well just ta be sure, I don't think I would want ta see ya run off like ya did yestaday,"

C.C took her head out of the arm of the chair, and gave a stare to the Nanny.

She rolled her eyes, and threw her head back to the chair.

"Niles, please help C.C walk to her room,"

Niles nodded.

"Ow, my freaking head hurts!" she said,

Niles rolled his eyes,

"Oh, stop your whining!"

While he was trying to help her get up, C.C tried to make it hard for him to help get up, on purpose, she pretended to be like noodles, since she didn't want to leave,

"Ms. Babcock, would you please stop being so stubborn!" then without a warning, he carried her once again,

"Niles! What the heck!"

Both Maxwell and Fran were surprised to what was happening, C.C being a whiner, and Niles listing her up out of nowhere.

When she did end up in bed, she fell asleep once again, and with Niles still by her side, he shook his head, and whispered to himself,

'What is going on with you Babcock,' and left the room.

Though, all not knowing that there will be worse situations with the blonde later.

**Sorry if some of this didn't make sense to you, right know I'm really sick, and I just wanted to right the next chapter before it ends up in the pile. I promise the next chapter will be better. **

**-REDMW555 (The Dreamer)**


	3. Sylvia Knows

**Here, as REDMW555, over there, REDPOET123 (The Dreamer)**

**Well Hello again, about this story, I have always thought about C.C being pregnant, and thought about how cute it would be if she acted a bit out of C.C if you know what I mean. I actually went through baby books, and searched around the web about the first stages, and the trimesters, during pregnancies (I scared my parents when they saw me read about the baby books lol). So writing about this makes me feel jumpy. **

**Inspired By: The pregnancy symptoms, **

**Week 3**

C.C was home. As she sat there in her couch alone, she couldn't stop her hands from rubbing her flat stomach. The more she thought about the baby, and their future, the more she wanted the baby. She realized how stupid it was to keep it a secret, since her actions in the Sheffield home sold herself already.

'_Maybe I should just not tell them, and let them figure it out by themselves,' _and with that she was satisfied. Her _plan_ was done.

**Week 5**

C.C was sitting on her green couch in the office, while Maxwell was sitting on his desk organizing, reading, and then distracted as Fran marched in the office, C.C rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile. Just as she realized she was pregnant, her eyes also opened, realizing how it's impossible for Maxwell to ever love her. With the baby and all. Though, she felt as if maybe Fran is better off with him instead.

'_Oh god! This pregnancy is breaking me!'_

Eyes still on her papers, her thoughts were so far away. The first thought, or question was, will she ever find a father for that poor baby, or is he or she, have to be raised by a nanny?

No. No nanny. C.C has been raised by a nanny and look where she is now. Yeah successful, but she is also known as the bitter, cold, lonely woman, which unfortunately, she agrees. Alone. Alone? Alone will she be once the baby comes. Maybe not. That was the positive part, another positive; she finally beat Fran at something.

The negative out of all this, will probably be…the world. What will they think of her? Then another thought. Her mother. She gasped, thankfully, the nanny and the producer were both too busy flirting, to hear.

What will her mother say? Will she take her out of her will? Will she ever call herself a grandmother? C.C smiled at the thought of beating her siblings as well, to making the first grandchild. Her smile had disappeared, as soon as she thought of her father. Will she be a big disappointment to him? To both of them?

As she was out of the world mentally, Niles had been watching her from the balcony, watching her every move. He was also confused. She was there, sitting on the couch, in front of Maxwell, flirting with the nanny, and C.C has not once tried to break it off. Not even paying attention to what they are doing.

He wasn't even sure she was at the same place as they were.

As he watched her, he saw a small tear fall down her cheek, and quickly wiped it from her face. She finally got up, and left the room. After he finished cleaning, he decided to go look for the socialite, he knew her very well, and he'd know that she was in the kitchen, probably getting some water. That or going straight to the bar.

When he walked in to the kitchen, there she was, crying in front of a full glass of white wine.

When she spotted him, she didn't stop crying, but said to him,

"I can't wait till then. I just thought of it today, I can't drink!"

Niles shook his head.

"Ms. Babcock, what is going on with you?"

Not answering his question, she kept on talking,

"And then, I keep on crying! Tears, Niles real tears!" And she cried even harder.

Niles didn't know what to do; he never saw her break down like that.

"What is wrong with you?" he quietly said,

"I don't know Niles; you think you can throw the drink away from me?"

He nodded, making sure to be fragile with her,

"Is it because you saw Mr. Sheffield and Ms. Fine flirting?"

"No, I don't really care anymore,"

After her words left her mouth, Niles couldn't help but think about their future together, now that Maxwell was out of the way, and because of that thought, he now felt selfish.

As her cellphone rang, she quickly stopped crying, and answered. As if nothing happened, she kept conversation alive, especially when she heard an actor has cancelled on their show. A face Niles had never seen, with great anger, her chest rising dramatically, and face as red as Santa's red coat. He was afraid of her now that the crying C.C was gone. He was even more afraid of her, when she started to open her mouth.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE CANCELLED! HE CANNOT CANCEL, AT THE LAST MINUTE! WHAT DO YOU MEAN CALM DOWN? THIS SHOW STARTS IN TWO WEEKS, THERE IS NO OTHER ACTOR WHO CAN LEARN THE WORDS IN ONMLY **TWO** WEEKS!"

He was getting Goosebumps all over his body, as he heard her go on and on. From sad to mad? That fast? It took almost an hour for her to calm down, after she hung up. Two glasses of water, and a punch in the wall, which she later promised to pay for the hole that she did. Though Brighton thought was cool, at the time when she did punch the wall, luckily he and Niles were the only ones who saw her and not Maxwell.

As she walked back to the office, still red with anger, she sat down on her green couch, and started working. With Fran still in the office, she couldn't help but notice C.C

"Ms. Babcock, are ya alright?"

C.C nodded, she didn't want to argue, and she decided to count to ten, so that way she wouldn't let out her anger on the poor nanny.

'_One…two…three, four, five, six, seven…eight, nine…ten,'_

Although it did help, it didn't stop the nanny from talking.

"Ya know, ya remind me of my cousin, Susie. Oi! Always on the bad side,"

"Nanny Fine, please save your words for later,"

"C.C is right, Ms. Fine. You should be with the children, as I paid you to do so,"

"Duh! You finally understand what she does around here!" C.C said

"C.C!"

'_Oops,' _she thought,

"Gee Ms. Babcock, I've neva seen ya act this way ta Mr. Sheffield,"

"So. He's not special," She rolled her eyes, and got up again, and started walking towards the door, getting out of there before she says anything else.

**Ten weeks in.**

With work and all, C.C had skipped a few doctors' appointments. Though today, around five O'clock was her ultrasound. It was her first, since she had accidentally skipped the others, because of work and all, this time she had told Maxwell she **had** to go. Told him she had to do something very important, in order to get out of this one.

Though the day was going slower and slower.

Trapped in the office, bored, foot half asleep, she decided to get something to eat, she was craving for Ice cream once again. When she did, she decided to add some pickles, and a little ketchup. She dipped her pickle into the Ice cream, and added ketchup on top.

As Sylvia was coming in to the back door, she couldn't help but stair into the hungry socialite.

Not realizing Sylvia was there, she enjoyed her little lunch, with her hand placed on her belly, as if she knew the baby was satisfied as well.

"Hmmm," she said

Sylvia smiled, watching C.C reminded her of her pregnant years.

She slowly walked to the office to find her daughter,

"Hi Ma!" Fran said, when Sylvia entered the office,

Niles and Maxwell both were afraid to see her, since both knew that the refrigerator is empty because of a moody C.C.

"So what's to eat?"

The question had finally killed them both.

"Ya know ma, maybe we should orda Chinese,"

"I figured there wasn't any food here,"

"Why? You've seen C.C? You have to understand that she's not herself, she hasn't been herself for about a week or so, maybe more," Maxwell asked.

"I think she's sick," Said Fran,

With that, Maxwell had a thought,

"What if…she dying," all gasped except Sylvia

"She's not dying."

"How do ya know ma?"

"It's all there," she said

"What?" Niles asked her

"Well first ya have to tell me what was out of the ordinary with her,"

"Well, she's been real moody lately, I know was always moody, but this was different, from crying to getting angry. She's also been getting headaches; also, she had gotten real sick from smelling mushrooms, which was odd, since mushrooms were her favorite." Said Niles,

"See, it's all there,"

A minute came, and then a loud gasp, was made from the nanny, all heads turned to her.

"No,"

Sylvia nodded,

The men were lost. Then Fran and Sylvia both said, at the same time,

"She's pregnant!"

Both were speechless, and shocked.

Finally, Niles had the courage to speak,

"What…are you sure?"

"Yeah, sneak in the kitchen and spy on her for a bit,"

As they all quietly walked to outside, they walked to the back door, and looked through the window, and watched C.C as she was holding at what looked like a small teddy bear, which was about two inches long. She smiled,

That glow was there, and before, it was there, but they were too busy to even look for it, without realizing, they had on smiles too.

Though they were all pretty squished, they couldn't stop staring at C.C

"Ouch! Niles you're on my foot! Niles!" Maxwell whispered,

"Niles, you're on Mr. Sheffield's foot," Fran whispered

"Oops sorry,"

Hearing voices, C.C got up looking around to find the voices, and walked towards the door, to find all four behind it.

"What on earth are you all doing back here?"

"Um, well…" Fran said, still trying to find an answer to C.C question

"We wanted to see if the door was unlocked, I see it wasn't," Niles continued

"Why did you go around when you can easily walk through the kitchen?"

"We needed the exercise,"

C.C didn't really care, so she shrugged it off, and sat down on the chair. When she did, she felt as if eyes were on her, and it made her feel weird. She slowly turned around, and found the nanny, Niles and Maxwell staring at her. She rolled her eyes, and turned away.

Finally she said,

"What are you all looking at?"

"Ya know Ms. Babcock, ya look really pretty tahday,"

'_Is she crazy, or did her hairspray finally get the best of her,' _she had looked away with a lifted eye brow, and crossed arms.

"C.C, you know you're always welcome here, and when you're hungry, the refrigerator is always open. When you're tired, the guest room is always upstairs," Maxwell said, even though he had that concerned face, she so hated, she still felt uncomfortable.

Thank God it was time for her appointment. She got up, and walked away without a word, with a look of, 'I think I need to get out of here,'

"Well hello Ms. C.C I can barely recognize you, it's been a long time since I've seen you, where did you go?" he said jokingly

"Yeah I know I've missed a couple of appointments, but I came today,"

The doctor nodded, as he began working. Looking through the monitor, it took him a few seconds to find what he was looking for. Though he was shocked as to what he found.

"Uh, Ms. C.C?"

"Is something wrong?" she said, her words had sounded so concerned, and it scared her a bit.

"Well, if you would have come in early, you would have known you were having twins,"

She gasped,

"What?"

He smiled, and nodded

"In about two months or so, we'll find out the genders,"

C.C had tears in her eyes, and the weird thing was, she didn't know if it was because she was happy or scared.

Both, she guessed.

"You know, that means in a few years you have to cook for both of them,"

Then she cried even more.

Back at the Sheffields, all they were all doing was talking. Talking about C.C being pregnant, Niles didn't talk or listen, he just sat there in the living room couch, and thought about her.

He smiled at the thought of Babcock being knocked up. He let out a laugh.

"Ya know, I think we should help her," He heard Fran say,

"I think so too," Maxwell agreed,

"Oh a baby in the house,"

Maxwell smiled, there hasn't been a baby in the house since…well since Fran accidently 'kidnapped,' the baby boy, last time.

"So what about the fathah?" Fran asked

"I don't know,"

Niles couldn't think about some man touching his Babcock. If he left her alone, Niles would hunt him down, how would someone do that to a woman. Unless…knowing C.C, she probably didn't tell him. If that's the case, Niles might still have a chance.

He didn't care if the baby wasn't his, he loved that woman, and that's all that matters.

If he loves C.C, he would love that baby too. That is, if she'll let him. He's just going to try extra hard, to let her know that he's there for her.

"Niles what do you think about all this?" Maxwell asked,

"I'm going to help her,"

**Hiya again. I just want to thank you all for reviewing. It means so much to me. Merry Christmas. Next Chapter will be coming soon. More Niles and C.C moments. **

**-REDMW555 (The Dreamer)**


	4. Eggs & Bacon

**Here as REDMW555, there as, REDPOET (The Dreamer)**

**Welcome to Chapter 4. Gosh already, ya know, it's fun writing, I just feel free when I write, yeah I'm still in practice, but isn't everyone? Anyway, sorry I took long, I was so busy with stuff, I auditioned for this play, and just performed on the weekend, and I had rehearsals everyday, and was back home around 7. Tired to write, not to mention having writer's block. Horrible stuff. So this chapter I just wrote like nothing, which is what I usually do. :) **

**Inspired By: Song 'I feel just like a child' by Devendra Banhart. In my story, C.C acts just like a child.**

_'I'm toast! How the hell am I supposed to cook for three, if I can barely cook for myself. I can get a cook, but that won't be the same.'_

As C.C was getting ready, she thought of taking a cooking class, but remembered the last time she did, it did not help her at all, and it would also make her schedule a little harder. Especially when she's ten weeks with twins, she can already feel a small bump on her stomach. While still in bed with her pajamas, she felt as if her day was already wasting.

It was her day off, and she didn't know what to do.

She decided to do a little shopping, something Fran taught her. Feeling happy about the idea, until she put on her designer dress pants.

"Ahh! Ouch—ugh! Stupid zipper!" She threw her pants on the floor, and took another pair from her closet. It wouldn't close either,

"What the hell! Why won't this close!" She cried,

She laid down on her bed and tried it again, but it wouldn't budge, if they were a little tight before, they are tighter now.

After a few pants, she decided to try her skirts.

"Yes!" they fit, but there was only one problem, all her skirts don't belong for winter time.

Then she remembered her jeans, from college.

Luckily they fit. Now she really needed to shop. Hours later, she had bought her maternity cloths for the near future, and some knew pair of pants, where she had grown over two sizes.

It was already five in the afternoon, and C.C was already bored. As she organized her clothes, she had finally had this idea. Niles was a great cook, and he looks like a good teacher,

_'What if he can teach me? I think I should call him first.' _With that, she dialed his number, and after a few rings, he answered,

"Hello, this is Niles, may I ask who's calling?"

"Hello Niles," she said,

"Hello Ms. Babcock, are you alright? Do you need me to get you something?"

"Well what popped your cornflakes, rubber-maid?"

"It's a time for all to be nice to the lonely and the helpless," he said plainly,

C.C rolled her eyes, but decided to ignore it, and continued

"Listen, Niles I was wondering maybe I could come by tomorrow morning, I really want to learn how to cook, and breakfast is the most important meal right? You think you can teach me?"

"Well let's see, should I add another hour of torture from the evil one? I guess so,"

"Thank you Niles,"

"I'm sure you are,"

Although he was excited, he couldn't let her hear that.

The Morning came, and C.C was ready. Sort of.

As she was getting ready, she noticed another change in her body. Two things that are different.

"Oh my GOD they're growing two! They look bloated!"

At the Sheffield's C.C. was waiting in the kitchen, she heard foot steps from the stairs behind her, and smiled when she saw Niles. As soon as he saw her, he felt like there was something different about her, he thought about the pregnancy glow, but to him, that glow was always there when it comes to C.C. Then he realized something really different. Her breasts were a different size. He took a deep breath, and wondered what he got himself into.

_'Oi!' _He thought.

"Well, let's get started, shall we?" he said coolly.

Niles had all the ingredients, the only simple things you need in breakfast.

"So are you ready to make toast?"

"What? Niles I know how to make toast, I may not be Julia Child, but I can make a piece of toast!"

Niles laughed.

"I was kidding. How about eggs, sausage, and bacon."

"Really? Ok."

With Niles being the teacher, she didn't need to waste any eggs to make a perfect sunny side up egg. Ok so it took a few tries, but she got the hang of it.

"So what finally made you want to cook?"

"Stuff,"

"Tired of eating T.V Dinners?"

"Yeah,"

"So Niles, who taught you how to cook?"

Niles looked over at C.C and smiled, when he thought of his mother.

"Well, my mother was the one who taught me everything I know,"

"Really? Well, my mother had never touched a pan, not once, so the cooks did everything. It felt like eating in a restaurant everyday. Though the food was always delicious, I always wondered how home cooked meal tasted like, you know, the way your mother accidentally burned the turkey on thanksgiving, or you complaining about the meat loaf being to dry. I guess I just grew tired of having things fancy, you know, like if I grew tired of eating meat every single day, and just try eating eggs, or something. Maybe a salad."

"If you ever tell anybody of our little conversation, I will deny it, and you will never see daylight again! You got it,"

Niles' eyes grew with disbelieve. Then he smiled, and nodded to the now moody blonde in front of him.

"You know, you can always join the Sheffield's for dinner anytime, and you already come for breakfast."

"Niles, why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?"

_'uh-oh,'_

"Not enough sleep."

"So how do you flip the egg without breaking it?"

"well we're pouching it, which means, there really isn't any flipping involved,"

"well that's good news, but what the heck does pouching mean?"

Niles rolled his eyes

"I'll just show you step by step,"

After an hour of hard work, for C.C that is, breakfast was served. Niles didn't tell the Sheffield's that C.C helped with breakfast, they would have thought she had put something in it. C.C thought it would be funny to tell them right after they finished eating, that way they would be even more scared.

Niles tried to keep everything the same between C.C, well except for the slips and falls, but insults and practical jokes are as the same as always, he just has to remember to wax less. The floors that is.

"Niles this looks delicious, and I take it C.C is joining us, right C.C,"

"Maxwell, I don't—,"

"Nonsense, I want you to join us, not a question, in fact, I would so much love it if you joined us for dinner as well, any day you feel like eating, come join us, and the refrigerator is open whenever you want a munch,"

"Yes, Ms. Babcock, ya wanna sit next ta me, I'm good company!" Said Fran,

The Sheffield children, and the socialite were confused. Why were the grown ups being so nice to C.C. Fran gave a look to the children as in saying, 'I'll tell ya later,' they all nodded, and went back to eating.

It was quiet for a minute, until, no surprise, Fran started talking.

"So Ms. Babcock, what are ya plans for today?"

"Uh, work."

"Oh yeah, ya know, you and I should go shopping sometime, ya know, a girl can nevah have to much clothes, that's what my mothah always say,"

"Ms. Fine, I thought your mother always said a woman can never have to much chocolate,"

"well that too, Mistah Sheffield, but ya know she's nevah wrong,"

"So C.C how about we take a break with work today huh, why don't you come with us to the park?"

"what? A break, Maxwell are you sick? Having a fever?"

Maxwell laughed, and C.C felt more uncomfortable than she was a second ago.

"No, I just thought maybe you need a break, you look tired, and I think I could use a break myself. We all do. Niles, your included. I don't need to tell you Ms. Fine, since you are probably running to your room wondering what to wear," as he turned towards where Fran was sitting, he knew she was already gone.

He rolled his eyes, and smiled to himself.

"well, what has gotten into all of you, why are you all being so nice to me? Am I dying!"

"No C.C, I think your overreacting,"

"Overreacting? Niles has been semi nice to me, Nanny Fine just invited me to a shopping spree, which I'm starting to think might be a punishment of yours, and you are finally thinking of me instead of you? After, what? 10 years? What is going on? I don't understand you's. The only people here who are semi-normal are the children!"

"C.C, why don't you finish eating, and go home and change, we're going to the park,"

"Ugh! I feel like I just lost my freedom!"

Niles tried not to laugh, since that was usually Maggie's line, being pregnant sure changed her, heck it even change others as well. As himself.

"So why is everybody being so nice to Ms. Babcock?" Asked Maggie,

The three sat on Fran's bed, already ready, while Fran was in her closet, still looking for something to wear.

"Well, don't ya think it's time for us to be nice for a change,"

"Fran!" The three said simultaneously

"Alright I'll tell ya's," Fran walked to the bed and sat down, with then.

"Kids, ya know Ms. Babcock isn't good with children right?"

"Is that a trick question?" asked Brighton,

"B! Anyway, well... you know how strange she's been acting these couple of weeks, well it turns out that she is going to have a child of her own."

"She's pregnant!" They all shouted again simultaneously.

"Shhhh! She doesn't know that we know!"

"Well, then how do you know that she's pregnant? She's not even showing,"

"Because ma told me, and believe me she knows a lot,"

"Really? Sylvia Fine, is the one who figured it out? The woman who said—,"

"She said all lot of things, but ya know she's nevah wrong,"

"what about that time—,"

"nevah wrong! Jeez what is it with ya people always judging." Fran rolled her eyes,

"So why do we have to be nice?" Asked Brighton,

"So she can know that we are here to help her,"

"Oi! What does Niles think of all this? And daddy?"

"Well, I think ya fathah is a little happy about having a baby around the house, ya know after last time,"

"You mean when you accidentally kidnapped the baby?"

"Uh, yeah. But I don't really know what Niles thinks about the baby, all I can say is, he can no longer wax the floors like he used to."

"That's for sure," Gracie said.

"So, how do you know she would want us to be near her baby?" asked Maggie,

"She needs help whether she admits it or not, she is the most stubban woman in the history of stubban woman! And that's anothah reason why we gotta act nicy nicy,"

"She is Stubborn. So then we should make a plan then, like how to make her feel welcome."

"She's been here for 10 years, Grace. Not welcomed yet. How are we going to do that if we have less than nine months!"

"Well, we never tried."

"She's right,"

"Wait. What did she ever do for us? Why are we going to help her?" Asked Brighton,

"Brighton! Because it's the right thing to do! Whether it's a cold hearted, blue blooded woman!"

An hour later, Fran finally found the perfect outfit. Blue jeans, a purple long sleeved sweater, and flats.

C.C was wearing a yellow ruffled v-necked shirt dress, with a white loose belt just under her breasts, and black leggings. Black flats, that were made for comfort She had thought about dressing different before she loses her figure. She had left her face looking natural, with a very light pink lipstick, and a small amount of blush.

Niles couldn't stop staring, Maxwell was awed, Fran and the children were complementing how cute she looks.

"So Niles, you have the picnic basket? You are coming with us right?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No,"

"Then why are you asking?"

C.C felt uncomfortable, right when the family started talking about their day. It left Niles and C.C.

"Are you still sick of mushrooms?"

"Yes,"

"Do you still want to learn how to cook?"

"Yes, of course. When do you suppose that would be?"

"Whenever you have time."

C.C smiled and nodded.

When they arrived, they laid a large blanket for all to sit on.

"Here Ms. Babcock, you can take the middle, that way you don't have to worry about sitting on the grass." said Maggie,

"Uh, ok thanks...uh Marty,"

"Close enough,"

Not a second later, they started eating, the food was delicious, and after they finished, they talked a bit more.

A man suddenly came up to C.C and smiled at her. Fran was ready to flirt with the tall handsome man, until the guy asked C.C out on a date. Brighton wanted to laugh.

"I just wanted to ask if your single?"

"Yes, I'm single,"

"Great! Would you like to go on a dinner date? Say Saturday?"

"Su—," _'oh, no. I can't do this. What if he freaks out when he finds out I'm pregnant? What if this relationship goes farther, if I decided not to tell him till it's to late? _

"I'm sorry, but I don't think so, but thanks for asking." He nodded his head disappointed.

After the man left, everybody stayed quiet, and they all stared at C.C, she felt uncomfortable once again.

"What are you's all looking at?"

"Ms. Babcock, you said no. He was a very handsome man. Why'd you say no?" Asked Fran

C.C shrugged.

"So CC, what are your plans for Saturday?"

"What do you mean Maxwell?"

"well, isn't that why you turned the man down, because your busy on that day,"

"No,"

"Say why don't you come have dinner with us Ms. Babcock? On Saturday." Said Gracie,

"Yeah, Ms. Babcock, why don't you?" Said Maggie,

_'What the hell is going here? Why is everyone so nice to me? Even Niles is being nice to me!'_

"Uh, ok," She finally said

A few minutes left, the kids, Fran and Maxwell had left to walk around the park, for a family time. Which left Niles and C.C.

"So, what is the reason for turning down the man? I mean god knows you need one,"

C.C rolled her eyes,

"Not your business rubber-maid, but to tell you the truth, I don't think he was that into me, he was looking for a one night stand,"

"But isn't that what your used to?" he smirked,

"I'm done with all that, and NO! Not always a one night stand. And at least I have a life, when was the last time you had a good time?"

He laughed,

"You want to walk around with me?" He asked.

"Sure, my legs are falling asleep for sitting down to much, plus, it's a beautiful day, and I don't want to waste such a good day,"

"Yes, and the wind is hitting us just right,"

She smiled.

Niles was putting all the things back to the car, while C.C went to throw the garbage away, which surprised Niles. Once they started walking, they started talking.

"My mother left, I thought, that maybe if I stay away from others, I wouldn't have to worry about other people leaving me."

"Have you thought about looking for her?"

"Well, I have met her, a few years go. No 'Hi, daughter,' not even a 'I'm sorry I left you.'"

"Well, what _did_ she say?"

"She told me she still owns me,"

"Owns?"

"Yes,"

"Whatever you learned from her, isn't true. There is love in the world and it's better to feel and get hurt, then not feel at all,"

"wow, Niles, did you get that from a chocolate wrapper?"

Niles laughed,

"No. It's true,"

"How do you know?"

_'Because everyday I hurt, knowing I'll never have you. Because I love you.' _

"I don't need proof, Ms. Babcock,"

"Maybe your right. Because I sometimes think about it. Love. I have never felt it, and sometimes I catch myself thinking, wishing I had felt love, and not caring if I ever get hurt. But never had the courage to. And if you tell anybody I said that, I'll make you regret you ever said anything!"

"I won't," He said while laughing,

"Saturday will be my free time to help you cook, dinner that is, are you up for it?"

"Yes, I am."

It was now Saturday, and Niles and C.C were ready to cook.

"You have to,"

"Why! It's so gross, you do it,"

"Ms. Babcock it's just meat, you have to get used to it."

"Uncooked meat! It's disgusting!"

"Just do it!"

When she finally did, Niles couldn't help but laugh at her reaction to the slime-like meat.

"I hate you. You could have done this,not me."

"I know, but the funny part is, your face."

"Oh shut up!" She yelled, as she was still kneading the meat. 'This is so gross,' she muttered

Niles shook his head.

"I'll take out the flour,"

"Why do we need flowers?"

"Flour! F-L-O-U-R!"

"What is that?"

Niles rolled his eyes.

"I'll be right back with the flour and I'll show you how it looks like,"

"It's not like this is it?" She asked, picking up the now kneaded meat.

"No, it's not,"

While Niles was walking towards the pantry to retrieve the flour, he had thought of a pay back, remembering the cake on his face weeks ago. He smiled devilishly, and thought of the perfect plan.

When he came back with the flour, he put it on the table to open, and took a handful of flour, and showed it to C.C

"And this is flour,"

"Wow, it looks so weird. I wonder, what would happen if you blow on it," once she had said that, she took a deep breath and blew, which had made it go all over Niles' face, and then laughed.

"This means war!"

He picked up an egg, and poked on it in half, over her head, which made the yolk and whites, to splatter all over her head.

"EWW! Gross! Niles!" She ran to the meat bowl, and put two hands together, and grabbed as much meat she could carry, and threw it to Niles. Luckily she didn't miss, and hit him on the face, once again.

Laughter could be heard through the empty house, and they were lucky that Maxwell, the children and Nanny fine were out shopping.

In just two minutes, food was everywhere.

"Niles!"

Niles took a step and nearly slipped, if it weren't for the counter. He had given up, and pretended to wave the white flag, and C.C laughed, and joined him on the floor.

Both were breathing hard, and covered with food, head to toe. Niles turned to C.C, and she turned to him.

"Why did we have so much fun together?" She said, with huffs,

"I don't know."

After that they didn't say a word. Niles, without thinking, leaned in for a kiss, surprisingly, C.C didn't pull away when he did kiss her.

It was a light kiss at first, and then it deepened, slowly. But then C.C remembered one thing. She pushed him away, and got up and started running away, until Niles caught up and took her hand.

"I know,"

"What?"

"I know about the baby, and you don't have to run,"

"How did—,"

"Never mind that, C.C. I Can love you and the baby. I think already do. Love the baby."

_'can he love the other baby?'_

"Niles—,"

"No, Ms. Babcock please let me finish, I can take care of both of you. I love you. I know you love me to. How do you plan to take care of the baby? I can't just leave you to the job by yourself."

"Niles—,"

"CC! I can help."

"Niles! Can you please let me talk! Niles it's to much. Yes I'm pregnant, but I have more than one. I have twins. That's what I've been trying to tell you!"

"really!" He said,

"And, I lied. I do know how love feels like. You love you too, and I love my babies, but I don't know. I have to put them first. And you know that."

"C.C you know you always wanted a mother right?" C.C nodded

"Well, how you felt, the babies will feel, only they will thirst for a father one day, and will question you their father."

"Why?"

"Why? Because C.C, you are the whole package. I don't care if you are carrying another man's baby. Or in this case babies, all I care about is you, and the babies, as long as the man is not in the picture. Is he?"

C.C laughed.

"No."

"Thank god. So, will you give me a chance?"

She didn't know if it was her hormones, or her. But she cried, and nodded, then kissed Niles.

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

**I don't really like this chapter, but I was in a hurry, since this chapter is so long over due. But I promise the next will be better. Well, I'll try not to take long, since I have auditioned on a musical and this month will be the show. So I hope I can get everything all together. Sorry if you didn't like the chapter. **


End file.
